Along with widespread popularization and rapid development of electronic devices (for example, smart phones), more and more applications are installed in an electronic device of a user, for example, a video application, a payment application, a game application, a music application, or the like.
A component of an electronic device may usually be damaged because of falling and service life thereof is shortened. Therefore, how to avoid an electronic device to fall, how to improve drop resistance of a component of the electronic device and how to prolong service life of the electronic device become problems urgent to be solved.